Proibida para mim
by Zero Team
Summary: Fanfic sobre os Zeros. Gênero Yaoi  Yuri


**Atenção:** Essa fanfic possui conteúdo yaoi/yuri. Se esses gêneros ofendem a sua religião/ética/gosto e afins, não leia.  
Reviews, críticas [construtivas!, elogios, ameaças de morte são bem-vindas.

**Your cruel device**

_Sua natureza cruel_

**Your blood like ice**

_Seu sangue como gelo_

**One look could kill**

_Um olhar poderia matar_

**My pain your thrill**

_Minha dor é sua vibração_

Um olhar discreto...

Um sorriso que me deslumbra...  
Sinto meu rosto corar ao vê-la se levantar e caminhar lentamente até onde estou.  
As palavras somem e a única coisa que consigo fazer é baixar a cabeça quando sinto sua presença a meu lado e minha mão ser tocada levemente.  
O doce sorriso se torna malicioso... Palavras são sussurradas ao pé de meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch**

_Quero te amar, mas é melhor eu não te tocar_

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

_Quero te abraçar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar_

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much**

_Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso_

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

_Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenos_

**You're poison running through my veins**

_Você é veneno correndo em minhas veias_

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

_Você é veneno, eu não quero quebrar estes elos_

- Nã... Não podemos... – Digo-lhe sem muita firmeza na voz, sabia que eu cederia em breve, era sempre assim.  
- Por que sempre seguir as regras? É tão mais divertido fazer o contrário... – Afastou então uma mecha de meu cabelo que insistentemente cobria-me o rosto. – Precisamos de um tempo pra nós, não acha?  
- Já passamos tempo suficiente juntas. Não há motivos pra mais. – Levanto-me irritada; aquela brincadeirinha já estava indo longe demais!  
- Você fica ainda mais linda quando está zangada... – Levantou-se e prostrou-se atrás de mim; abraçou-me, deslizando suas mãos atrevidas para dentro de minha blusa, pouco se importando se alguém visse.  
- Pare com isso! Estamos num local público. – Dou um tapa leve em sua mão e afasto-a pra longe de mim com um empurrão. No fundo eu queria mais, mas sabia que era "errado".

**Your mouth so hot**

_Sua boca tão quente_

**In your web I'm caught**

_Fiquei presa em sua teia_

**Your skin so wet**

_Sua pele tão molhada_

**Black lace on sweat**

_Laço escuro no sofrimento_

- Por que nega o que sente? Sempre foge de minhas investidas, muda de assunto quando falo o que sinto. O que há? Não me acha boa o suficiente pra você? Ou a "Srtª Cubo de Gelo ambulante" já arrumou outra?  
- Não diga besteiras... Não há ninguém. Só não acho certo você me usar dessa maneira.  
Uma ruguinha linda forma-se em sua testa quase instantaneamente. Hora de fazer birra! E eu já esperava por isso. "Sempre tão previsível..." – Pensei ao ver sua face adquirir um tom róseo, fruto de sua irritação.

– Usar? Quem te usa aqui? Sempre me declarei, expus meus sentimentos... E você o que me diz? "Estamos ligadas apenas pelo dever, não por amor! Somos assim..."  
- Você não sabe de nada! – Senti que ia mais uma vez cair em seu jogo e saí o mais rápido possível de suas vistas. Não podia me entregar tão fácil, aliás, NÃO iria me entregar!

_- _Volte aqui, Kouya! Essa conversa ainda não acabou! – Bateu o pé irritada e bufou. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iríamos nos ver de novo e dessa vez, eu não iria escapar.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**

_Ouço você chamando e são agulhadas e alfinetadas_

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

_Gostaria de machucá-lo apenas para ouvi-lo gritar meu nome_

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin**

_Não quero tocá-lo, mas você está sob minha pele_

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

_Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos_

**You're poison running through my veins**

_Você é veneno correndo em minhas veias_

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

_Você é veneno, não quero quebrar esta cadeia_

- Acabou sim... – Digo baixo pra mim mesma, não queria que aquilo se repetisse. Estávamos ambas nos machucando, temia perde-la pra sempre caso eu me negasse mais uma vez. – Melhor... Acabar com tudo... isso... – Lágrimas vêm a meus olhos e não tenho medo ou vergonha de mostrá-las.

**Running deep inside my veins**

_Correndo profundamente dentro de minhas veias_

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

_Veneno queimando profundamente dentro de minhas veias_


End file.
